Welcome to Wawanakwa
Twenty-two teenage contestants arrive on the island to find that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Later, the host announces that their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters, will soon begin. Intro The camera panned to show Camp Wawanakwa in all its glory: rundown cabins, communal outhouses, and starved animals. Chris McLean, a man in his mid-twenties, stood on the duct-taped dock at the edge of the island. "What’s up? I'm Chris McLean, here to host season one of the new reality TV show: Total Drama Island! We're coming from you live at Camp Wawanakwa," Chris spread his arms, gesturing at the island behind him. "Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Here's the deal-o, twenty-two teenagers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this luxurious resort." The wooden planks began to shake as a smiling Chris quickly moved to the left before it collapsed. "They will be forced to compete in life-threatening challenges and eat disgusting food." An intern handed Chris a plate with a yellow striped ten-pound worm. It winked at the audience. "Hey, now." Chris smiled wider and threw the plate down the hole in the dock. "But, the biggest challenge of all will be living alongside twenty-one other whiny hormonal freaks, I mean, teenagers. If they can endure all that, then they will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame." Chris held up a magazine called Cheezy Tabloid Weekly Fame. "And, one hundred thousand dollars!" Chris held up a sleek gray suitcase which immediately broke open and dropped the money into the hole. He smiled brightly and threw the suitcase down the hole. "Which, let’s face it, they'll probably blow in a week." Chris paced the dock, stopping in front of a sign reading Wawanakwa. "The twenty-two campers will be split into two teams and, every three days, compete against one another for immunity. The team that wins the challenge will gain a reward while the losers will have to watch one of their own walk the dreaded Dock of Shame," Chris made his fingers walk in midair, "Board the Boat of Losers," The Boat of Losers sailed into view and began to sink. "And leave Total Drama Island for good." Chris swung an imaginary golf club. The scene shifted to show a clearing with eleven tree stumps. "Their fate will be decided here ... at the dreaded Campfire Ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." A camera showed two marshmallows through sticks in them as Chris grabbed one and ate the treat. "Mmm, tasty." Chris walked back to the dock as duct-taped cameras jet out from trees, bathroom stalls, and cabin walls. "Each and every moment will be recorded among the numerous cameras the interns have hidden in the campgrounds." Chris strolled up to the dock, stopping before the newly covered hole as interns packed up their belongings. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will win? Who will lose? More importantly, who will be severely injured? Which twenty-two will be joining me today?” Chris pointed at the camera and raised his hands with each word. “Find out ... right now ... on ... Total ... Drama ... Island!” Opening theme (Cameras extend from trees, and underneath a seagull with a six pack yoke around its neck.) Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Camera rapidly moves past Chris, through the forests, and up a hundred foot cliff. The camera jumps off the cliff and enters the ocean where waves begin rolling, causing a fish to be swept up and drowned as Bridgette and Geoff smile at each other, surfing.) You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see. (The fish is grasped by Izzy's mouth who cartwheels on the sand and jumps onto a swinging vine, passing a tanning Justin as Katie and Sadie stare in awe. The camera heads to the dock where Harold is practicing kung fu moves and Beth is twirling her batons, only for the both to fall through the hole.) I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun. So pack your bags 'cause I've already won. (The camera zooms in on a totem pole where Duncan is carving a skull as Courtney glares at him, causing him to stop. The camera zooms back out where Lindsay is tanning. A shadow covers the sun with the camera turning to reveal Tyler hang-gliding trying to spell T + L, but loses control and crashes into the forest.) Everything to prove, nothing in my way. (DJ is surrounded by animals until an arrow whisks past, scaring the animals and causing DJ to run as Ezekiel (with a bow) watches and runs with him.) I'll get there one day. 'Cause I want to be famous. (The camera zooms out to enter the Mess Hell where Chef is cooking. He hands a tub of soup (with Mr. Coconut floating inside) to Owen who eats the food rapidly much to Noah's disgust as, outside, Eva is walking by, lifting weights.) Naaaa-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-na-naaaa! (The camera pans back to reveal the talent stage as Leshawna dances causing Heather to laugh until Leshawna tackles her. A bear rises from behind them and they run off as a deep roar shakes the camera and red eyes glow savagely.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (More campers join the chase as they dart back and forth.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The sun sets. A marshmallow on a stick is given to Gwen by Trent and the two smile until Cody appears, hugging them both.) Whistling. (Camera pans back as beat-up and bandaged campers gather around the campfire.) Act I Chris stood on the dock. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd be staying at a five-star summer resort, so if they look a little TO'ed, that's probably why. Here's our first camper now." A speedboat appeared on the dock and quickly drove off, leaving a short female with glasses, braces, and a side ponytail. She gasped and ran up to Chris, hugging him tightly. "Ohmigosh, it's really, really you! Chris McLean!" "Beth, what's up?" Chris said, fidgeting away as Beth's braces created a lisp. "It's so incredulous to meet you." Beth squealed. She frowned and looked Chris up and down. "You look taller on TV." "Uh ... thanks?" Chris responded as Beth waved at the cameraman. Chris glared at the Wannabe and pushed her aside as a horn caught his attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the Jock, Tyler!" A young man dressed in a red tracksuit waved as he water-skied behind his boat. The boat lurched, sending the jock over Chris and onto the dock. "Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris complimented as Tyler raised his thumb weakly. Another boat ascended to the dock and drove past, leaving a blue-sweated girl with a blue duffel bag and a red and yellow surfboard. "Hey, everyone." "Our resident surfer, Bridgette!" Chris introduced. Tyler stood and brushed off his suit. "Nice board." Bridgette smirked lightly. "I thought we were going to be on a beach." "We are!" Chris smiled, gesturing to the lake around them. The seagull with a six pack yoke around its neck squawked as shark rose up and ate it in one gulp. "Oh, great." Bridgette said softly. Chris smiled when heavy breathing caught his attention. He turned to see a redhead with a severe case of acne and glasses holding a keyboard and luggage. "Err, hi, Harold." Harold breathed heavily as he looked at Camp Wawanakwa. "You mean we're staying in a crappy summer camp instead of a resort?" Chris glanced around awkwardly. "Uh, yeah." "Sweet!" Harold cheered, walking toward the other campers. "That is so much more favorable to my skills." He walked next to Beth and dropped his luggage. "Hi, I'm Beth." Beth introduced herself, waving. "You're real weird." Harold said. "I dig that in a girl." Chris looked at the camera and shuddered. "Nerd love, yikes." Another boat honked as it continued its voyage, dropping off a pale Goth girl. "Hey, Gwen." Gwen looked up, dragging her luggage. "What is this? I did not sign up for this." Chris grinned. "Actually, you did." He held out a thick contract, waving it in her face. Gwen smirked, grabbed the contract from the host's hands and ripped it in half before dropping it off the side of the dock. "The great thing about lawyers, they make lots of copies!" Chris held out another contract, smirking. "Whatever, you can't make me stay here." Gwen turned and grabbed her luggage. "Well, have fun swimming back since it looks like your ride just left." Chris taunted as he pointed at the fleeting speedboat. "Jerk." Gwen scoffed. She turned and walked angrily down the dock. Harold opened his mouth. "Don't talk to me." Harold shut his mouth. A boat docked next to the pier, and quickly fled, dropping off a tall Jamaican young man wearing a green shirt with a D etched onto it. "DJ, my man." Chris announced as he high-fived the tall teenager. "Yo Chris, it's great to meet you." DJ said. He looked around the camp and frowned. "Yo, my man, you sure we in the right place?" "This is it!" Chris announced happily. "Camp Wawanakwa!" The sign behind Chris collapsed. DJ raised an eyebrow, but walked down the dock. "Looked a lot different in the brochure." "Yo, yo, yo, what's up everyone? Leshawna in the house!" The teenager stepped off the boat. "Feel free to save yourself the trouble and head home now since I came to win!" Harold gasped. Leshawna walked up to DJ. "What's up, my man? Give Leshawna some sugar" The two shook hands and bumped fists as Leshawna continued walking down the dock. Harold walked up to Leshawna. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." "Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" "You're real big and loud." Harold expressed. "What did you just call me?" Leshawna asked, rolling up her sleeves. "I'm 'bout to show you big and loud I can be!" DJ, Bridgette, and Gwen grabbed Leshawna, holding her back as Harold readied himself for combat in a karate stance. "Leave my future boyfriend alone!" Beth shouted. The others stopped and stared at her in shock. "Did I say that out loud?" "Yes, yes you did." Chris smirked. "Settle down, everyone, Owen's arrived." He turned once again at the sound of a horn, spotting an obese young man with a maple tree on his white shirt. "Chris, it's really you!" Owen said happily, crushing him in a bear hug. "This is so awesome! I just can't say how awesome it is to meet you and how awesome it is to be here!" "Owen, put me down!" Chris demanded, struggling to breathe. "Oh, sorry, man." Owen said, dropping Chris onto the dock. "This is just ... just ..." "Awesome?" Gwen suggested. "Yes!" Owen shouted. "Are you going to be on my team?" "Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen rolled her eyes sarcastically. Party music blasted in the background, alerting the others to a man in a cowboy hat and a pink unbuttoned shirt, revealing his six-pack abs. "Man, is it great to be here!" The teenager jumped off the boat and onto the deck, fist bumping Chris and Owen. "Geoff, great to have you here!" Chris said. "Thank you for having me, man." Geoff said, bumping DJ's fist. "If he says man one more time, I'm going to puke." Gwen muttered. Geoff turned to Gwen. "You look stressed, haven't you ever chilled out before, ma-" Gwen growled. "It's cool, sorry for grinding your gears, dude." He walked past Gwen and stood next to Bridgette. "Hey." Bridgette blushed, but turned her head away. "H-h-hi." "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Two girls in similarly dressed clothes squealed. "Ladies, Sadie, Katie. Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" Chris introduced. "Oh my gosh, Sadie, it's a summer camp!" The skinnier one said. "Oh my gosh, Katie, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" The larger one squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Katie and Sadie jumped up and down in excitement. "Man, those girls can squeal!" Leshawna complained, covering her ears. "Katie, Sadie, stop doing that!" Chris covered his ears as the two stopped bounding. "Sorry, Chris, we're just -" Katie began. "So excited that we're here." Sadie finished. "Uh, do you always finish each other's sentences?" Bridgette asked. "Like only –" Sadie began. "All the time." Katie finished. "That's going to get annoying real fast." Gwen sighed. "Technically, it's hypothetically impossible for two to -" Harold began explaining. "I said don't talk to me." Gwen interrupted. Harold dropped his head dejectedly. "Understood." Rock music blared in the air, interrupting the others in the midst of conversation. A juvenile with a green Mohawk and piercings on his face slung a green duffel bag onto the dock and jumped next to it. He cracked his fist. "I don't like surprises." Chris smirked smugly. "Your parole officer warned me about that, bro. He also told me to give a holler and have you sent back to juvie if you give any trouble." Duncan scoffed. "All right then." He walked past Gwen and winked. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." "Oh, I'll be there." Gwen gagged. "Everyone, camper number thirteen is Lindsay!" Chris introduced. A blonde with tight clothing stood on the dock. "It's great to be here." She blew a kiss at the camera and wheeled her luggage next to Chris. "Hi Chip! Y'know, you totally remind me of someone I've seen before." "I'm Chris McLean. Starred in a badminton zombie movie. Figure skating show?" Chris said. "You know the host of the show?" Lindsay scratched her head and turned. "I'm totally lo-o-o-o-o-o-" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The females and Owen looked up and gasped. A teenage hunk with a green shirt and pants stood on the speedboat. He walked up to Chris, smiling dazzlingly at the camera. "Hey, Chris." He winked at Lindsay. Lindsay squealed and dropped to the floor. "Justin, my man, you should know that we picked you totally for your looks." Chris said. "That's fine by me." Justin smiled. He walked toward the campers and stood in front of them. "Hmm?" The Eye Candy turned to see Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Beth, Katie, and Sadie staring at him with lust in their eyes. "What are you all staring at?" "You." The females responded. Duncan, Geoff, and Harold scoffed. "Oh, carry on then." Justin smiled. A speedboat soared up to the dock and quickly fled, leaving a geek in a long-sleeved shirt. "Cody, the Code-ster! The Code-mister!" Chris introduced. "Yo, Chris," Cody greeted. "I thought his name was Chip." Lindsay said, rubbing her head as she stood up. "I see the ladies have already started to arrive." Cody strolled up to Gwen and winked. "Don't talk to me." Gwen sighed. "All right, all right." Cody winked. He walked past Bridgette, Lindsay, and Leshawna, winking at each of them as they smiled in amusement. "Save it, short stuff." Leshawna responded warmly as Cody opened his mouth. Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Tyler held back their snickers as Cody strolled past them. "Our next camper is Noah." Chris introduced as a young man with a suitcase walked onto the dock. "You get my memo on my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked. "I'm sure someone did." Chris said. "Good. Is this where we're staying? Looks like a field ran over by bears posing as constructors." Noah noted. "No, it's your mother's house" Duncan cracked his knuckles. "And we're throwing a party." "Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did them yourself?" Noah said "Yeah, you want one?" Duncan said, grabbing Noah's lip and raising a pin. "Uh ... no, thanks. Can I get my lip back please?" Noah asked. Duncan let go, slapping it back into place. "Thanks." A foot stepped onto the dock, shaking it. A girl in blue workout clothes walked past Chris, ignoring the host. "Eva, nice. Glad you could make it." Cody held out his hand for a high-five. Eva didn't stop to look at him and turned, dropping her bag on his foot. "Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?" "Yes." Eva responded coldly. "She's all yours, man." Duncan said to DJ. A female stepped onto the dock. She looked up, her sunglasses glaring at her competition. She strolled past Chris as DJ, Lindsay, and Cody began cowering away from her. "Heather." Beth gulped and ran up to the menacing figure. "Hi, looks like we're your new friends!" With each word, spit flew onto Heather and she coiled away in disgust. Heather growled and walked up to Chris, grabbing him by his shirt. "What is this? This isn't what I signed up for!" Chris waved her contract in the air as Heather grabbed it. "Already tried that." Gwen said. Heather growled. "Shut up, weird Goth girl." She threw the contract onto the dock and reached for her cell phone. "I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." "Someone missed their double macchiato this morning." Duncan teased. "Get bent." Heather simply said as she waved her phone in the air. "Great, no signal." Chris shook his head as he spotted a speedboat in the distance. "Everyone, this is Courtney." A Hispanic teen dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt and khaki Capri's waved at the competitors. Chris held out his hand as Courtney took it and departed the boat. "Thank you." Courtney said. She walked up to the other competitors. "Hi, you must be the other competitors. It's great to meet you all." Owen grabbed Courtney's hand and began to shake it. "How's it going? I'm Owen." "Nice to meet you, Owen. I look forward to competing with you." Courtney responded kindly. She let go of the handshake and walked to the edge of the dock, standing next to Duncan. "If you ever need someone to help you unwind Princess, I'm all yours." Duncan winked. "Uh, no thanks." Courtney sighed nervously. "Contestant number twenty is Trent." Chris introduced as a teenage boy with a guitar and backpack walked onto the dock. "Hey, good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." Trent said. "Hey, thanks, man." Chris said, bumping Trent's fist. "I knew I rocked that show. Although, someone can't seem to remember." "Who is he talking about?" Lindsay asked as Gwen sighed. "I saw that!" Beth said. "One of the dancers broke her leg so she got immunity that week." "Lucky!" Harold complained. "I hope I break my leg." "Let's test out the theory, shall we?" Heather taunted. Trent finished looking around the campsite. "So, this is it?" He glanced at the other campers, spotting Harold picking his nose. "All righty then." Trent walked next to Gwen and smiled at her. Gwen quickly whipped her head away, hiding her own matching smile. "Hey." "She doesn't like it when people talk to her." Harold interjected. "I'll keep that in mind then." Trent said nervously. "Hey, everyone, Izzy!" Chris announced. A redhead dressed in a green top and sarong waved from her speedboat. "Hi Chris!" Izzy greeted. "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" She jumped off the boat, slammed her head onto the dock and collapsed in the water. "Ooh, that was bad." Tyler noted, laughing. Courtney rushed over, reaching for Izzy's arm. "Guys, she could be seriously hurt." She pulled the redhead onto the dock and collapsed as Izzy began shaking, drenching Courtney with lake water. "That felt so ... good!" Izzy cheered. "Except for hitting my chin! Is this a summer camp? That is so cool! Are we having lunch soon?" "That is a good call!" Owen said. "First things first, Owen." Chris replied. "We need our last camper, and here he is now: Ezekiel!" A speedboat rushed by the dock, not stopping for a second as Ezekiel departed. "What's up, man?" Chris asked. Ezekiel looked up. "I think I see a bird, eh." Trent chuckled. "Okay, look, dude." Chris slapped his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don’t say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" "Yes, sir!" Ezekiel responded. "That's just .... wow." Gwen said. "Alright, campers, before we begin the tour of Camp Wawanakwa, we need to take a group picture for the promos. So, everyone gather on the dock at this spot." Chris pointed at a spot in front of the Wawanakwa sign and jumped onto Izzy's speedboat. The campers gathered around, posing for a picture. Chris raised a camera. "Everybody say Wawanakwa!" "Wawanakwa!" Click. "Sorry, the film is full." Chris said. "Okay, one ... two ... oh, wait, forgot the lens cap!" "C'mon, man, my face is starting to freeze." Leshawna said. "Here we go, on ... two ... three." The dock began to rumble. "Wawanakwa!" The twenty-two contestants shouted as the dock collapsed, dropping them into the lake. "Great, dry off and report back to camp in five." Chris cheered. Act II Chris stood next to a pile of logs as ten campers – Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Gwen – seated themselves on the stumps. DJ, Beth, Leshawna, Owen, Justin, Cody, Eva, Duncan, Harold, Noah, and Geoff stood around them. Heather paced around the group, waving her phone in the air for signal. “Ok guys, this is Camp Wawanakwa.” Chris announced. “Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends.” Gwen and Heather glared at each other. Duncan winked at Lindsay. Beth stared dreamily at Harold. “The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!” Chris revealed. The campers exploded into cheers. “Ok, ok, settle down.” Chris said. “It’s to begin touring Camp Wawanakwa! If you’d kindly follow me please.” The campers rose and began walking behind Chris as he led them across a clearing toward the rundown cabins. “These are the cabins.” Chris explained. “They’re not co-ed, are they?” Heather asked, stopping momentarily to stare at the beat-down sleeping quarters. “No,” Chris said. “Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other.” Lindsay examined the cabins. “Uh, excuse me, Kyle, can I get a cabin to myself since I’m the prettiest.” “Okay you are, but that’s not really how it works around here.” Chris answered. “And it’s Chris!” “Lindsay’s right.” Justin intervened. “We good-looking people need our own cabin, away from those infected with ugly.” “Uh, ugliness isn’t a disease.” Heather snapped. She stamped her foot in frustration. “Why can’t I get a lousy signal? I hate this place!” “That’s where you’re wrong Heather.” Justin countered. “Ugliness is a disease, so many people are affected by it as soon as they’re born. Like this one for instance.” He pointed to Duncan. “Don’t worry my friend, once I win the money and use it to fund for a cure, you will surely be saved! Be strong!” “I don’t like being insulted.” Duncan growled. “Okay, campers settle down.” Chris intervened. “No one’s getting their own cabin, no one’s getting any special treatment.” Heather walked in the background, waving her phone. “Stupid camp…stupid game.” Her phone ringed. “Can it be? Yes!” She dialed rapidly. “Mom? Dad?” Chris reached over and plucked Heather’s phone out of her hands. “And that includes you.” “Hey!” Heather yelled. “Give that back!” “Listen up campers, our network hates spoilers, and in case any of you have a fondness for blogging,” Chris began to explain. “Guilty.” Katie squealed. “We can’t have any of you contacting the outside world. So, hand any technology and weapons over.” Chris finished. Mumbles of the camper’s complaints echoed around the cabin. “No way.” “Fail to do so and you lose your chance at winning one hundred thousand dollars!” Chris goaded. The campers sighed and began fishing their luggage for PDAs, cell phones, and laptops. Courtney placed her PDA on the growing pile, turning to see Duncan hide his lighter and pocket knife into his pockets. She walked toward him. “I saw that. You can’t keep those!” “Keep what?” Duncan asked. “You know what I’m talking about. Don’t pretend that you don’t.” Courtney’s tone grew louder. “I’m not pretending, Princess.” Duncan smirked. “I really do have no clue what you’re talking about.” Courtney wailed in frustration and walked back to rejoin the others. Chris smiled as Noah finished emptying his luggage. “Here’s the deal, now that you’re all acquainted with one another, we’re gonna split you into two teams.” He fished out a list from his pocket. “If I call your name out, go stand by the cabin on your right. Gwen, Katie, Trent, DJ, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Owen, Cody, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay.” The eleven campers stood by the cabin as Katie stared longingly at Sadie. “From this moment on, you’ll be known as the Screaming Gophers!” Chris threw a green tarp depicting a gopher at Ezekiel. “Cool gopher, eh.” Ezekiel complimented. “Wait! What about Sadie?” Katie asked. “The rest of you, on the other cabin.” Chris directed. “Eva, Sadie, Izzy, Geoff, Noah, Justin, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Tyler. Move, move, move, move!” “But Katie’s a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!” Sadie cried. Courtney placed her hand on Sadie’s shoulder. “Sadie, is it? C’mon, it’ll be okay.” “This is so unfair!” Sadie shouted. “I miss you Katie!” Katie began tearing up. “I miss you too.” “You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass!” Chris announced, handing Harold a red tarp with a fish etched onto it. “It’s awesome. It’s like amazing.” Harold muttered, stunned for words. “All right campers,” Chris said, gathering their attention. “You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.” ---- Static fills the screen. Chris is setting in an outhouse with flies buzzing around. Chris (Confessional): You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you’re really thinking or just get something off your chest. Gwen (Confessional): Um…okay…so far, this sucks. Lindsay faces the wrong way (Confessional): I don’t get it. Where’s the camera guy? The seagull with six pack yoke around its neck squawks. Ezekiel (Confessional) is sitting, staring at the camera. “Yo, yo, yo, Ezekiel, here, ready to take that hundred grand back to the farm. Owen (Confessional): Hey guys, I have something very important to say. He farts and laughs. Static fills the screen. ---- “All right, any questions?” Chris asked. Harold raised his hand. “No? Good. All right campers, go settle in while I place your valuables in a safe place.” The campers entered their cabins as Chris shoved the technology into the sand. A wave swept over them, taking the tech into the ocean. Heather kicked open the door to the girl’s side of the Gopher cabin. “Bunk beds? Isn’t that a little summer camp?” Gwen shoved Heather, walking inside. “That’s the point, Einstein.” “Watch it, weird Goth girl.” Heather scoffed. Cody walked up to Gwen. “You’re so smart. I feel that.” Gwen tensed, quickly turning around. “Shouldn’t you be on the boys’ side?” Leshawna strolled her luggage up the stairs as Cody flew out the door, landing next to Trent. He smirked and continued walking to the guys’ side. “Tsk, tsk.” Chris mocked, walking up to Cody. “Uh, excuse me, Chris.” Tyler said, tappoing Chris’ shoulder. The host looked over to see Tyler with his hands covering his crotch and dancing in place. “I have urgent business to take care of.” “Down the way.” Chris responded, pointing at the washrooms. “Thank you.” Tyler said before running off. “Where are the girl’s bathrooms?” Courtney asked, walking up to Chris. “They’re communal bathrooms!” Chris announced. “Communal?” Lindsay asked. “But I’m not Catholic.” “Not communion, communal!” Chris explained. “It means we shower together.” Courtney explained. Lindsay threw her head back and wailed. “Aw, no. Come on!” Owen, Cody, and Trent emerged from their side of the cabin, staring at Lindsay. “I’m glad we’re in our own cabin. Y’know, just us guys.” Owen revealed. Trent and Cody raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. “I mean no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Cody disappeared into the cabin. “I love chicks! I just don’t want to sleep near them. Aw, crap, I mean…” Owen followed Trent inside. “All right campers, you’ve got half an hour to unpack and meet me back in the main lodge where I’ll reveal your very first challenge!” Chris announced. “What? Already?” Leshawna asked. “Can’t we get one day of rest?” “Nope. See you in half an hour!” Chris waved and walked toward the main lodge. ---- The campers stood in line as an African-Canadian chef served food onto their trays. “Listen up, I will serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your buts down now!” Noah slid his tray to Chef. “Excuse me, couldn’t help asking. Is your food complimentary to the dietary food groups?” Harold and Beth nodded as Chef served food onto Noah’s, Harold’s, and Beth’s trays. “Yeah, ‘cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don’t eat enough sugar.” Harold explained. “I break out in hives if I don’t get enough carbohydrates.” Beth responded. “Oh joy, the nerd group.” Heather teased. “Get going, would you?” She glanced at her tray as it twitched. “Uh, what is this? This isn’t food. I demand real food.” “You’re gonna get a whole lot of shut the heck up!” Chef roared. Heather, Beth, and Harold quickly fled to their seats. “Have a cow.” Owen whispered. “What was that? Come closer fat boy, I didn’t hear you.” Chef gestured with his index finger. “Oh, I didn’t really say anything important.” Owen murmered, grabbing his tray and running off. Noah raised an eyebrow at his food. “You, scrawny kid, give me your tray.” Chef demanded. Noah reluctantly rose his plate as Chef scooped up another portion of mystery meat. It twitched. Noah gulped and headed to his seat. “Yo, what’s up girl?” Leshawna greeted Eva. Eva turned to face Leshawna and grunted before grabbing her tray and walking away. “Oh, so you’re gonna be like that?” “Next!” Chef shouted. Lindsay looked at her plate. “Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn’t eat any white sugar, white flour, or like dairy.” Chef squashed a fly in frustration. Gwen gulped. “I don’t that’s going to be a problem.” Her meat twitched. “Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved.” Chef grunted and slammed the meat with a mallet, splattering both of them with chunks. “Right. Okay, then.” She grabbed her tray and walked off. Gwen sat down at her seat as Chris entered the lodge. “Welcome to the main lodge.” “Yo, Chris, my man, can we order a pizza?” Geoff asked. A hatchet cut through the air, lodging itself next to the door. “Cool G. Brown slop’s good.” Chef brandished a knife. “Right, guys?” Chris smirked, unfazed. “Your first challenge begins in one hour.” “What do you think they’ll make us do?” Katie asked. “It’s our first challenge. How hard can it be?” DJ reassured. ---- The twenty-two campers, in their swimwear, stared over the hundred-foot drop from the cliff into the lake water. “Oh, *beep*” DJ responded. Characters Trivia *The order the campers arrived in was: Beth, Tyler, Bridgette, Harold, Gwen, DJ, Leshawna, Owen, Geoff, Katie and Sadie, Duncan, Lindsay, Justin, Cody, Noah, Eva, Heather, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, and Ezekiel. *Some scenes are word for word from the episode due to the author wanting to write the introduction quickly and figured the first episode did a good job at that. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:A to Z